Rivalry
by Blackbird
Summary: This story was originally meant to go between Love Conquers All and Feelings but I screw up the upload and put it in the wrong section.  So here it is now.  Hope all you Shadow Raiders fans are happy now!  It's outta that section!


**RIVALRY**

The stasis pod had crashed on the planet a while ago. It had not been too badly damaged, but something kept the automatic system on-line. A breeze shot across the tree line and knocked loose a small twig. It fell down on the pod, activating the dormant systems. A scanning beam shot out and scanned the fossilize remains of a creature long forgotten.   
The pod's lid open and a large allosaurus stepped out.   
"W-where am I?" it asked, blinking its eyes. "This is certainly not Cybertron." He looked at his new body. "And I see this pod has given me a new form. I wonder how long I was in that pod?"   
"Not too long," a voice answered.   
He turned and saw Optimus, Dinobot, Blackbird, and Nightfox standing behind him, in robot mode.   
"Who are you?" he asked.   
"Optimus Primal. Leader of the Maximals."   
"Maximals?! So, you're on this planet as well, eh? Well, I'll soon change that! Galvatron Terrorize!"   
He transformed into a large robot, that looked strangely like Megatron's original body.   
"Galvatron?!" Dinobot and Blackbird shouted at the same time.   
They stared at each other in surprise for a moment, then turned their attention back to their opponent.   
"How did you get here?!" Dinobot asked, angered.   
"Am I suppose to know you?" Galvatron asked back.   
"I once served with Megatron's forces."   
"I remember you now. What was your name again?"   
"It does not matter. I am Dinobot now, a Maximal."   
"So, instead of destroying someone from Megatron's group, I shall be destroying a Predacon traitor. Fine by me!"   
Galvatron fired a blast from his allosaurus head cannon at Dinobot, who rolled out of the way. Dinobot lashed out with his eye beams, but Galvatron deflected them with his tail weapon.   
"We've got to help Dinobot!" Optimus said to Blackbird and Nightfox.   
"You will help no one, Maximal!" Galvatron shouted.   
He fired and Optimus dead on.   
"Optimus!" Blackbird yelled.   
"Your turn!" Galvatron said, pointing to Blackbird.   
He fired another blast, but Blackbird flew up and avoided it. Blackbird began firing down on Galvatron. He was soon accompanied by Nightfox and Dinobot.   
Galvatron stood there as the blasts hit him. He was deflecting as many as he could, and fired back whenever he got the chance. He knew this was a battle he could not when, especially when he saw Optimus get up. He shot loose a tree branch above Blackbird. The branch fell and pinned Blackbird to the ground.   
"Blackbird!" Nightfox cried.   
She start to run over to him, but was knocked down as one of Galvatron's blasts caused the ground in front of her to erupt.   
Dinobot charged and jumped at Galvatron, sword ready. Galvatron batted him away with his tail weapon, then blasted him. He looked at Optimus.   
"We'll finish this another time!" he said, then transformed and ran into the forest.   
The Maximals were all left with all left with confused looks and a lot of pain. Blackbird was able to cut through the tree branch using his energon saber. He transformed and walked over to where the others were regrouping, also in beast mode.   
" 'Damn, that bastard's faster than Walt Flanagan's dog,'" he said.   
"What do that was all about anyway?" Nightfox asked.   
"I don't know, but I think I know someone who would," Optimus said, looking at Dinobot.   
Blackbird and Nightfox looked at him as well.   
"We can discuss back at the base. Let's go," Optimus ordered.   
They headed for the base, not knowing that the battle had observed by another set of eyes.   
"Man, Megatron gonna want to here about this," Drillbit stated.   
He turned and started down the tunnel he had just dug. 

****

The Maximals were all in the command room, discussing the recent battle.   
"So, who do you think this guy really is?" Rhinox asked.   
"I don't know. The only name he gave us was Galvatron," Optimus replied.   
"But how?" Blackbird asked. "The last time I saw Galvatron was back in my time, before Unicron attacked."   
"This is not the Galvatron you know," Dinobot interjected.   
"O.K. Chopperface," Rattrap started, "if your such an expert, who is this joker?"   
"It would take too long to explain. He could attack be then!"   
"Listen Dinobot, if we're going to stop this guy, first we need to know about him," Optimus said.   
"Alright. But I warn you, this is a very long story." 

****

Meanwhile, at the Predacon base, a similar story is about to be told.   
"I'm telling you! The guy said his name was Galvatron," Drillbit said, for what seemed like the fiftieth time in two minutes.   
"And I am telling you. Galvatron died 300 years ago!" Blackarachnia answered, for what seemed to the same amount of time.   
Scorponok stood on one of the floating platforms, listening to the two of them fight. He looked a little more than confused.   
"What's the matter Scorpy?" Darkbird asked sarcastically, moving his platform next to Scorponok's. "Can't keep up with all the word's being used?"   
"No! It's just that…I don't know who Galvatron was."   
"That's because you're dumb! 'I guess five years of feeding earthworms had eaten away what little brain there was in there,'" Darkbird said, poking Scorponok in the head.   
"There weren't any worms," Scorponok said in his defense.   
"Dumb! You're so dumb! Anyway. Galvatron…"   
"Galvatron!" Blackarachnia cut in. "Was the Decepticon leader after Megatron. When he first appeared he was ruthless and powerful, but he eventually went insane. The Decepticons still followed him, though. Mainly because they were afraid he'd destroy them. He got so bad even his most loyal soldiers started questioning his orders. He was finally stopped when he died fighting Rodimus Prime."   
"Then how'd he come back?" Drillbit asked.   
"I don't know. Maybe his spark was saved, like Blackbird's."   
"I think not, noo," Megatron said, join in on the conversation. "As usual Ms. Arachnia, you have the facts straight but miss the point entirely."   
"Oh I do, do I? Then why don't you fill us in on who this guy is. That is, **if** you really know who he is."   
"Oh, I have a strong feeling of who this Galvatron is, yeess. You see, when I started my criminal career on Cybertron, I had but one rival. And just as I have taken my name to honor the great Decepticon leader Megatron, he took his name to honor Galvatron."   
"Yeah, good choice," Darkbird scoffed.   
"I won't underestimate him, noo. For you see, he wanted people to remember Galvatron for the leader he was at first. Not the lunatic he died as."   
"Oh. So what do you thinks gonna happen now that he's here?" Darkbird asked.   
"Well, it's doubtful he knows I'm here, so he'll attack the Maximals. But if he does find out I'm here….well, I think that should be fairly obvious."   
"What?" Scorponok asked, still confused.   
Everyone turned to him, giving rather impatient looks.   
" 'Boy, you were tied the tracks and that 'stupid train' just kept runnin' over ya, didn't it? Runnin' over!'" Darkbird taunted.   
"What he would do is, destroy me and rule all of you," Megatron stated. _ Of course, with this band of traitors and morons I should just let me have them, he thought. But neverthelss, they are my soldiers and I will fight for them, yeess._   
_So, Megatron has a rival, eh? This could come in handy_, Darkbird thought.   
He began to chuckle to himself in delight. 

****

Darkbird was walking out of the Predacon base, when Blackarachnia stopped him.   
"And where do you think **your** going?" she asked.   
"Oh, just out for a midnight flight," he said innocently.   
"Uh huh. I'd say, more likely, you're going to look for Galvatron."   
"Now why would I want to do that?"   
"Because you know as well as I do that he could help us get rid of Megatron."   
" 'That was kinda, like, the game plan.' Now, if you'll excuse me."   
"You know, I could report this to Megatron."   
"You could do that, but then, 'I see a closet door opening, your own personal Pandora's box.'"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"You should know that."   
"The disk."   
"Yes. And don't act like I still have it, because I know you stole it."   
"Then, you really don't have anything on me."   
"Oh, I never said that. You see, I made a few back up copies and there's no way you can destroy them all. So I still own you and Tarantulas. Take that into consideration next time you threaten me, because if I go down I'm taking both of you with me. Understood?"   
"Yes."   
"Then I'll be in my way."   
"You just better watch it," Blackarachnia whispered to herself.   
" 'Yeah whatever ya fat bitch.'"   
"What?!"   
" 'I said I have bad itch!'"   
Darkbird transformed and flew out of the base, laughing to himself. Blackarachnia watched him leave. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Tarantulas.   
"What was that all about?" he asked.   
"You were right," she sighed. "He made back up copies of the disk."   
"I hate to say I do so."   
"Then don't"   
"Not your night, is it?"   
"No, it's not."   
"So what do we do now?"   
"Wait and see what Darkbird has planned I guess." 

****

Galvatron stood on the edge of a forest, in beast mode, thinking.   
_Megatron is here_, he thought. _I can sense it. I will find him and end this feud, once and for all_.   
His attention was turned elsewhere as he heard a voice say:   
"Hail mighty Galvatron!"   
He turned around and saw a large eagle coming close to him. As it landed, it transformed into a familiar looking robot.   
"You!" Galvatron exclaimed.   
He transformed and grabbed the other robot by the neck with his tail weapon.   
"I saw you with the Maximals," Galvatron said.   
"No, the guy you saw was Blackbird. I was cloned from him. My name is Darkbird, I'm a Predacon."   
"A Predacon?"   
"Yes. I work for Megatron."   
Galvatron tightened his grip and readied his cannon.   
"That didn't help any, did it?" Darkbird asked.   
"Not in the least."   
"What if I told you I could help you get Megatron."   
Galvatron thought it over for a moment and then dropped Darkbird.   
"I'm listening."   
"Good. Now, I was thinking that I could go back to the Predacon base, tell Megatron I ran into you, and that you captured me."   
"Go on."   
"Well, I could tell him that you let me go and told me to tell him you challenged him. I could give him the coordinates to this place, and when he shows up you could ambush him and destroy him completely!"   
"Not a bad idea. One problem though?"   
"And that is?"   
"How do I know you won't betray me as well?"   
"Simple. You don't. You just have to trust me."   
"Why are you helping me do this, anyway?"   
"Because, like you, I know that Megatron is a fool, who is not worthy to lead the Predacons."   
"Well, you are right about that."   
"I know. Now, I'm going to set this in motion, so get ready to ambush him."   
With that, Darkbird transformed and flew away.   
_When I am ruler of the Predacons, my first act shall be to destroy him_, Galvatron thought. 

****

Darkbird was just above the Predacon base. He saw Megatron, Scorponok, Inferno, and Waspinator standing in front of the entry way.   
Perfect, he's already here, Darkbird thought, then transformed and landed in front of Megatron.   
"Ah Darkbird, there you are, yeess," Megatron said in a sort of irritated tone. "We were just going to look for you."   
"Really? I'm honored."   
"Yes, but you've saved us that trouble. So, do you mind telling just were exactly have you been?!"   
"I was out scouting for Galvatron, and I found him. He caught me, but he let me go."   
"Why?"   
"He wanted me to tell you, that he challenges you to a fight to the death. One winner and one loser."   
"Really?"   
"Yep."   
"So, where is it he wants to meet?"   
"Grind Vega, I think."   
"Good, then I shall go there and finally put an end to this."   
Megatron transformed into beast mode, activated his jets, and flew off. Darkbird smiled to himself, then turned and headed into the Predacon base. He was walking to his quarters, when Terrorsaur showed up.   
"So, Galvatron had you at his mercy and he just let you go tell Megatron something, eh?" Terrorsaur asked suspiciously.   
"What are you implying?" Darkbird asked.   
"Well, it just sounds a little funny to me."   
"Is that so?"   
"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've got some scheme planned. Now, what is it?!"   
"I guess I can't fool you. You being the expert on dumb and all!"   
"You saying I'm stupid?!"   
"No, I'm saying you're dumb! Now, out of my way before you get hurt."   
"Why you…"   
Terrorsaur tried to punch Darkbird, but he caught Terrorsaur's fist. With a wicked smile he twisted it so hard there an audible snap, causing Terrorsaur to scream out and fall to the ground in pain.   
"Th-that hurt!" Terrorsaur yelled, rubbing his wrist.   
"Well get to it. 'Cause this is how the world's gonna end. Not with a bang, but with a lot of blood and tore flesh and broken bones! And just love it.'"   
Darkbird walked away laughing. Leaving Terrorsaur in a lot of pain and a little frightened.   
As Darkbird was about to enter his quarters, he heard a voice say:   
"Well played."   
He turned and saw Blackarachnia standing there.   
"I thought so too," Darkbird replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to just sit back and relax."   
"First, telling what you're planning."   
"Do you want me to do to you what I did to Terrorsaur?"   
"I thought we were partners."   
"Fine. If you must know, I'm hoping those two will finish each other off. Then, it is time for the Predacons to choose a new leader…well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."   
With that, Darkbird opened the door walked into his quarters. Blackarachnia stood there for a moment, thinking about what would if Megatron was destroyed. She smiled at the possibilities.   
"Yes, we will," she said to herself. 

****

Megatron landed on the edge of the forest, about were he thought Galvatron would be. He transformed and surveyed the area. There was no sign of anyone else. Suddenly, he felt a laser hit him in the back. He was threw forward, and slid to a halt in the dirt. When he got up, the turned around and saw Galvatron standing there.   
"Ah. So there you are, little brother," Megatron said.   
"Yes, here I am. And I think it's time we finish this, big brother."   
"Indeed."   
"Megatron shot at Galvatron, but he rolled out of the way. He returned fire and hit Megatron in the stomach. He fired again and hit Megatron's shoulder pad, causing he to turn and fall face first. Excited by this stroke of luck, Galvatron walked over the Megatron and leveled his cannon, prepare to strike the final blow. Megatron suddenly turned and smacked Galvatron in the face with his cannon. He stood up and fired his shoulder cannons at Galvatron, shattering his shoulder and damaging his arm. Galvatron fell down in pain.   
"You were always easy to fool," Megatron gloated.   
"And you were always too over confidant!" Galvatron snapped, then fired his hip mounted missile launchers.   
The missiles hit Megatron and caused him to hunch over in pain. Galvatron got up and, with his good shoulder, slammed into Megatron. He pinned him down with his tail weapon and began smashing Megatron's head with his allosaurus head hand, ignoring all the pain in his shoulder. Megatron tried to brake free, but was unable to. After a few minutes of struggling, Megatron was able to position his shoulder cannons right. He fired and knocked Galvatron off of him. Galvatron flew back a few feet and landed with a hard 'thud.'   
Megatron got up and walked over to his fallen brother. He grabbed Galvatron by the neck using the pincher on the end of his cannon.   
"Game over, brother," Megatron said as he increased the pressure of the pincher, try to snap off Galvatron's head.   
With a quick burst of energy, Galvatron kicked the cannon causing it to loose its grip on him. Once free, he grabbed the cannon, pulled it off Megatron's arm, and knocked Megatron over the head with it. Megatron fell to the ground. When he started to get up, Galvatron kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to flip over and successfully knocking the wind out of him. Galvatron walked over and placed a foot on Megatron's chest.   
"Now. What were you saying about 'game over'?" Galvatron asked, gloating.   
He aimed his cannon and prepared to fire. Megatron closed his eyes, preparing to join the Pit. Galvatron opened the allosaurus head and then….nothing happen. Both Galvatron and Megatron looked at the weapon in amazement.   
"No! This can't be!" Galvatron shouted, inspecting the cannon.   
"Oh but it can!" Megatron yelled.   
He grabbed Galvatron's leg and moved it upwards, throwing Galvatron off balance. Galvatron struggled to keep his balance, when Megatron punched him in the face. He stumbled for a minute then fell. Megatron grabbed Galvatron's tail weapon and yanked it form his arm, then held it over his head and, with all his strength, rammed it into Galvatron's chest. Galvatron let out a scream of agony as the weapon went through him. He struggled to get up, but do to the amount of pain he was feeling, he couldn't.   
Megatron laughed to himself as he walked over and picked up his cannon. He charged it up and walked back to the struggling Galvatron.   
"**Now**, it is over yeess," Megatron said as he aimed his cannon at his fallen brother.   
"Wait. You can't killed your own little brother, can you?" Galvatron pleaded.   
Megatron thought about it for a moment.   
_Perfect! He's buying it_, Galvatron thought.   
He reached into his hip compartment and pulled out a small demolition charge. He set the charge and about to threw it at Megatron, when, all of a sudden, he saw a bright flash. 

****

Most of the Predacons were in the command room. Some were watching monitors, but most of them were talking about what might have become of Megatron or Galvatron.   
They soon had their answers when Megatron came into the room on one of the floating platforms.   
"See! I told ya he'd win!" Scorponok yelled at Terrorsaur.   
"Hmph!" Terrorsaur responded.   
"Haha! The royalty has emerged victorious!" Inferno proclaimed.   
"Indeed, yeess. You shall never have to worry about Galvatron again," Megatron said, with a somewhat smug grin.   
"Who was worried?" Blackarachnia muttered.   
"What was that?" Megatron asked.   
"I just wanted to know what happened to Galvatron?"   
Megatron pulled out Galvatron's battered head.   
"You could say he fell to pieces," Megatron said, then began to laugh. It wasn't at the joke. It was at the fact that he had finally destroyed his brother, and there for had severed all ties to his original life. 

****

Darkbird was sitting in his cave, pondering his next move. A light began to flash on the console. He knew that it meant someone was at the door to his quarters and that he should return there, but was curious as to who it was. He flipped a switch and a small screen flicked on. The screen showed an image of who was at his door. It was Blackarachnia.   
_I thought as much_, Darkbird thought.   
He pressed a button and the door opened. Blackarachnia walked through and the portal to Darkbird's cave came on.   
"What do you want?" Darkbird said as Blackarachnia enter the cave.   
"Oh. Just to gloat," Blackarachnia responded.   
"Over what?"   
"Your plan failed. Galvatron was destroyed, but Megatron's still alive."   
"Just as knew he would be."   
"But you said you wanted them to destroy each other."   
"Well, I did. But I didn't think Galvatron would be able to destroy Megatron, I just wanted it to happen."   
"So you knew it was going to end this way?"   
"I had a strong suspicion."   
"But, you told me that…"   
"I'll let you in on a little secret. What I tell you what I want to happen and what I really want to happen are two very different things. Now go, I have a lot to do."   
"Fine, but if you want me to help you overthrow Megatron, you better start letting me in on these plans of yours."   
With that, she turned and left.   
"Bitch," Darkbird muttered. 

****

Megatron placed Galvatron's head on his self.   
"There. An excellent trophy, yeess," he said to himself. "Well, it seems the best one finally won, doesn't it little brother. Father would have been proud."   
Megatron began to chuckle to himself with that thought. 

THE END


End file.
